


The Realisation

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Coming Out, Community: hp_nextgen100, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Next Generation, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “How long have you known?"
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	The Realisation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP_NextGen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/), using prompt #213 'Epiphany'.

Scorpius sinks into the couch, a little overwhelmed at what Albus has just told him.

“How long have you known?” he asks, but Albus just shrugs. Still blushing.

“Forever, I guess. When did you know?”

Scorpius can’t help but smile, still remembering the exact moment the realisation had come to him.

“When I met you,” he admits. The blush on his best friend’s face growing darker. “I didn’t care much for girls anymore after that.”

“Stop,” Albus laughs, but when he realises Scorpius isn’t laughing, he sighs. “Really?”

“I’ve always liked you. I didn’t say anything because…”

“You should have.”

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
